The Nutcracker Prince: A CCS Christmas Special
by Sereia
Summary: Sakura gets a nutcracker from her godfather, Clow Reed, for Christmas and immediately falls in love with it. But to her surprise, he and the rest of the toys come to life! Can she help him in his battle against the Mouse King? S
1. The Party

~ok guys, heres ur xmas special lol. U'll get part 1 on now and part 2 later. Just 2 let u noe, Sakura s older than touya in dis fic and its set in the late 30s or so. Girls still had to wear corsets and things lol. I hope u guys really like dis cuz I thot it was kinda cute an it's based on 1 of my fav xmas stories: The Nutcracker. ENJOY!!!  
  
Special thx 2 my new beta reader, Lark! (Now u can blame her if dere r mistakes mwahahaha)  
  
Disclaimer ~ da characters r not mine and da basic storyline isn't mine but I've added my own little twist!  
  
~*~ The Nutcracker Prince ~*~ ~*~ Part I - The Party ~*~  
  
Sakura Kinomoto sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She hated these dull parties her parent loved to put on because there was no one her age around except for that prissy bitch, Meiling. She always found a way to ruin Sakura's mood no matter what. And nobody else seemed to notice. Both Sakura's and Meiling's parents thought they were the best of friends when really there at each other's throats.  
  
Meiling was jealous of Sakura because she was so pretty and talented. She was also very popular and so that automatically made her competition. Meiling was always trying to compete with Sakura in everything she did and it got on Sakura's nerves. Sakura had tried talking to her but Meiling would always throw it back in her face.  
  
In reality, Sakura was very lonely. She may have been popular at school but she had no really close friends. There was no one she could really talk too or share secrets with. Sakura didn't even have a boyfriend, which she didn't need anyways. Sakura didn't mind being by herself sometimes, it was easier to get work done. But she longed for just that one person who could make her feel welcome.  
  
Sakura sighed again and looked at her reflection. Her long, honey coloured hair was piled on top of her head in many curls and had a small tiara sitting in front of it. Sakura longed to just let her hair flow free but her mother never allowed it. She always wanted Sakura to look like a princess at the parties, so she made Sakura get her hair specially done for each occasion. Sakura could smell the sent of cherry blossoms coming from her hair; it was the only thing she tolerated when her hair was done up like it was tonight. The stylist used special cherry blossom scented pomade and Sakura secretly loved the smell. She would never tell anyone though, because she was always saying how much she despised these parties and how she had to get dressed up for them.  
  
Sakura's dress was a pale pink that went all the way down to her toes. The sleeves stopped at her elbows but about six inches of lace was attached to the ends. The top of the dress went straight across her breasts and luckily enough Sakura didn't have to wear a corset. She had seen her mother struggle into those things and she shuttered at the thought of wearing one herself. Sakura was skinny but old enough to have acquired a few curves. Being seventeen had allowed her to blossom but she had never lost her girlish innocence. It was that trait alone that made her different from Meiling.  
  
"The dress is okay," Sakura thought loud, "But I wish I could get rid of these stupid petticoats." She lifted her dress and frowned. Sakura would rather have petticoats than a corset but they were still uncomfortable. She longed to be able to wear a dress that had only one layer. One that didn't make her look like a bell; one that she could dance in. Sakura twirled around and sighed. She had been doing that a lot lately; she never seemed to be able to make herself happy. Sakura knew that many had tried but it was no use. She smoothed out her dress and was about to leave her room when she heard a sound.  
  
Sakura whirled around and her emerald eyes searched her room. The sound was soft; almost like it didn't want to be found. She walked around her room, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. Sakura got to her closet and stopped. The sound was coming from inside. Taking a deep breath, Sakura reached out her hand to open the closet door. She clasped the handle and quickly swung the door open. Sakura looked inside the dark closet and listened. Nothing. The noise had stopped.  
  
"I must be imagining things." Sakura said, shaking her head. She went to close the door when a ball of golden fur sprang at her. Sakura screamed before landing on the floor, hard. The golden furball made a small squeak before moving to Sakura's face and licking her.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura scolded, "So that's where you've been. You bad puppy." The small golden retriever looked up at his mistress with big round eyes and Sakura laughed.  
  
"Don't give me that look. You've probably been playing with my shoes again, haven't you?" Sakura smiled and got up off the floor. She brushed herself off and bent over to pick up her puppy. Kero yipped in reply and Sakura laughed again.  
  
"I'll have to give you some credit." Sakura said and she held Kero in her arms, "You're the only one who is able to make me laugh." The golden puppy yipped again and licked her face. Then he nestled down into he arms and yawned.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Sakura brought Kero up so his face was inches from hers, "If I have to endure another one of Okaa-san's parties then so do you." She rubbed her nose against his and smiled. Then Sakura took one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs.  
  
*  
  
"Oh good, you're already dressed." Nadeshiko said, looking at her daughter. Sakura nodded as she reached he bottom of the stairs. Her mother looked like a queen in her dark red dress and her long, dark hair was in a messy bun. A few ringlets framed her face and the way she moved looked as if she glided instead of walked. Sakura looked around the living room and saw that the servants had already laid all the food. Two long tables had been pushed together and the food had been arranged in a buffet style. Sakura's mother always went all out for Christmas and this year was no exception. Sakura crossed the room and noticed that her mother had used red and gold decorations.  
  
"Doesn't she ever get tired of those colours?" Sakura asked Kero. Kero just cocked to head to one side as if to shrug. Sakura knew that red and gold were traditional Christmas colours but she longed to see something different. Like green. Sakura had always like the colour green, especially the dark, mysterious shade of the forest near their house. She loved to take long walks in the forest; just to listen to the sounds and smell the trees.  
  
"Sakura?" She turned towards the voice that was calling her name.  
  
"Hai?" Sakura watched as her father walked into the room. He was tall and had short brown hair that was a little darker than Sakura's. His thin rimmed glasses gave him an intelligent look and he always had a warm smile on his face.  
  
"Sakura, I need you to greet the guests when they arrive, okay? They shouldn't be here for another half an hour or so but just make sure you're by the door when they arrive." Sakura nodded her head but headed into the next room. She wanted to see the Christmas tree before she had to go play guest greeter.  
  
Sakura's favourite part of Christmas was the Christmas tree. She loved how the candles lit up the room and twinkled within the branches. Each person in her family had their own ornament along with the many different coloured bobbles that were hung up every year. The tree was in the corner of the room but the light from the candles reached every part of the room. Sakura encircled the tree, looking for her personal ornament.  
  
She found it hanging on the hidden side of the tree. It was a glass ballerina that hung on a small branch with its hand. It had been given to her by her godfather, Clow Reed. Sakura loved her godfather because he was so mysterious. He was the owner of a toy store in town and so he was always bringing Sakura and her younger brother, Touya, wonderful gifts. Clow Reed also knew many magic tricks that he used to entertain people at her mother's parties.  
  
'I wonder what he'll bring this year.' Sakura thought as she delicately touched her ballerina, 'I hope he does another magic show for us, I love how unexplainable his magic is.' Sakura pulled up a small bench and sat behind the tree. She lay Kero down on her lap and slowly ran her hands through his soft, golden fur. Kero put his head down his front paws and yawned in content. Sakura stared out the window that was positioned beside the tree and sighed. If she could have one wish this Christmas, it would be for it to snow; or to find someone to talk too.  
  
"I don't know why I bother." Sakura told Kero, "I wish for the same thing every year but it never comes true. Is the world against me Kero?" Kero didn't respond and Sakura knew he was asleep. She smiled and looked back out the window. The forest looked dark and foreboding but it was still green.  
  
"It should be white!" Sakura cursed. She felt her eyes fill with water and she blinked. Sakura refused to cry. She had cried enough today and she didn't want to have to redo her makeup. It had taken her long enough and she knew her mother would tell her off for creating a scene. A single tear fell down her face and she quickly wiped it away.  
  
"Stop it." She scolded herself.  
  
"Talking to yourself again, kaijuu?" Sakura jumped and whirled around to find herself staring at her younger brother.  
  
"What do you want?" She snapped. Kero felt her stiffen and woke up with a start.  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to tell you that our guests are going to be arriving soon and Otou-san said you have to greet them." Sakura jumped her feet, forgetting that Kero was on her lap. He rolled off and landed on the carpet with a thump.  
  
"Shit! How long have I been sitting here?!" Touya rolled his eyes.  
  
"About half an hour. You been day dreaming again, kaijuu?" Sakura didn't wait around to reply. She rushed out of the room and towards the front door. She was barely able to catch her breath before the doorbell rang, announcing the first guest.  
  
"Here we go again." Sakura grumbled, putting on a fake smile and opening the door.  
  
"Welcome."  
  
*  
  
After about forty-five minutes of opening doors, taking coats and smiling like a china doll, Sakura was finally able to join everyone in the dining room. She moved slowly through the massive hordes of people, trying to get something to eat. For last fifteen minutes, Sakura had been fighting her starvation. She hadn't eaten anything all day and now it was almost six o'clock.  
  
"You've certainly gotten taller since I last saw you, Sakura."  
  
"Arigatou Mrs. Robushi." Sakura pushed her way through the crowd.  
  
"You look very pretty tonight, Sakura."  
  
"Arigatou Mrs. Iaki." Sakura finally made it to the table and picked up a plate. She looked at the spread and tried to decide what she wanted to try first.  
  
"Oh look, it's the village slut." Sakura's face darkened but she didn't raise her head. She knew exactly who was standing in front of her and she was too tired to deal with her right now.  
  
"Hello Meiling." Sakura said.  
  
"Hey bitch, you're supposed to look at someone when they're talking." Sakura smirked, still not looking at her.  
  
"I know very well how to act around people, Meiling. But considering I think of you as being less than the dog shit I have to wipe off my shoes, I don't think I need to look at you when you insult me." Sakura could feel the anger radiating of the girl in front of her and she struggled not to laugh.  
  
"Besides," She continued, "I may turn to stone if I look at your butt ugly face." Sakura moved own the table and was about to put a half a sandwich on her plate when Meiling grabbed her arm. Sakura cringed as Meiling dragged her into the hallway and slammed her into the wall.  
  
"You little whore. How dare you speak to me like that." Meiling hissed. Sakura finally met her gaze and smiled when she saw how red it had become.  
  
"Oh so you're allowed to insult me but I'm not allowed to insult you?" Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Some how that doesn't seem very fair." Meiling's eyes narrowed and she stepped back a bit. Then without warning, her hand flew out and Sakura felt a burning sensation on her cheek. Meiling had slapped her! Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the raven haired girl in front of her. Meiling's ruby eyes flashed with anger as they stared at each other. Sakura slowly raised her hand to her face and felt where Meiling had hit her. It hurt to the touch and Sakura knew it was already red. Meiling smirked as Sakura lowered her head so her bangs covered her face.  
  
"How does it feel slut? Can't say much about you but that made me feel great." Meiling laughed. Sakura had tormented her with her damn innocence for long enough and now, finally, she had been able to get some revenge. She was still laughing when Sakura spoke.  
  
"Bitch." Was all Sakura said before she grabbed Meiling and threw her against the wall. Meiling was in such shock that she didn't have time to react. Then Sakura grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall. She squeezed and Meiling tried to pry her hands away in order to breathe, but Sakura was too strong. Sakura glared at Meiling as she struggled to break free.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again." Sakura's voice was barely above a whisper but filled with venom. The hatred in her eyes shone brightly and for once in her life, Meiling was scared. She had never seen Sakura this mad before. She tried to speak but Sakura's hand was clasped so tightly around her neck that all that came out was a muffled sob. Sakura glared at her one more time before letting her go. Meiling slumped to the floor, gasping for breath. She massaged her throat with her hand and looked up at Sakura.  
  
"If you ever touch me again Meiling," Sakura hissed, her fists clenched at her sides, "I will not be responsible for anything I do to you. Understand?" Meiling nodded but didn't get up. Sakura turned on her heel and walked back into the dining room. Luckily, no one had noticed Meiling drag her out of the room. Sakura's emerald eyes searched the room for her beloved pet but she couldn't find him.  
  
"I wonder where that little devil went." Sakura wondered aloud. She walked over to the dinner table and picked up her plate. She began to pile things on when she heard a whimper from underneath the table. Sakura set down her plate and kneeled down. She lifted up the red and gold tablecloth to find Kero sitting on the floor with his tail between his legs.  
  
"Kero, there you are." Sakura reached under the table and grabbed her puppy. He immediately recognized his mistress and proceeded to lick all the makeup off her face. Sakura pulled him away and scratched his nose.  
  
"Come on Kero, I'll give you a treat." Sakura shifted the golden retriever into her right arm, grabbed her plate with the other and walked into the living room where the Christmas tree was. Many adults were standing around talking, some with wine glasses, others with plates of food. They were all dressed in their Sunday best as it were and Sakura marvelled at all the different colours. The ladies were dressed in long, flowing dresses with frills and lace while the men wore fancy suits that included a shirt, a vest and an overcoat.  
  
Sakura wondered if they were really hot as she made her way over to her bench behind the tree. The ears and necks and wrists of the women sparkled with jewels that matched their outfits and Sakura felt very self conscience. She never liked wearing large pieces of jewellery because it made her feel like she was showing off. Sakura was content with were a pair of little diamond studs in the shape cherry blossoms that matched the pendent around her neck. It had been a gift from Clow Reed and she had never taken it off.  
  
Sakura sat down on her bench and placed Kero beside her. He sat and waited while Sakura cut up a piece of cake and fed it to him. As he chomped on it happily, Sakura started on the half a sandwich she had taken before the whole incident with Meiling. Kero finished his cake and sat up, begging for more.  
  
"It's a wonder why you never get sick, Kero." Sakura said before offering him some more cake off of her plate. Kero loved sweets, even though he was a dog and he had never gotten sick, no matter how much Sakura gave him. She looked at the tree and watched the candle light flicker. They were more visible now because the sun had almost set and Sakura wondered how long it would be before her godfather made his appearance. She was looking forward to seeing him and felt the excitement rise up within her.  
  
Suddenly Sakura heard the front door open with a bang. She jumped to her feet and turned towards the doorway that lead into the hall. A cold gust of wind blew through the room and everyone looked around to see where it had come from. The wind swirled around the Christmas tree until it had blown out every single candle. The room grew dark except for the faint glow from the fireplace. Sakura moved towards the light and watched in wonder as it began to grow. The embers burst into flame and the light reflected in Sakura's emerald eyes.  
  
Then the flames exploded into a rainbow of coloured fireworks and flew about the room. Sakura smiled secretly and watched as the other people in the room tried to escape the path of the multicoloured sparks. Suddenly they all flew towards the center of the room and collided with each other. The lights disappeared in a large cloud of smoke and Sakura tried to control her delight. There in the middle of the room stood her godfather, Clow Reed. He looked around the room before taking a bow and everyone burst into applause. He looked up and winked at Sakura as the candles came back to life. Sakura smiled and ran to her godfather.  
  
"That was fantastic, Uncle Clow Reed." Sakura said as she hugged him, "Even better than last year." Clow Reed looked down at his goddaughter and smiled. Both Sakura and Touya had been calling him uncle every since they could talk. Everyone knew that they weren't really related but it didn't matter because they were so close.  
  
"Arigatou, Sakura. I aim to please." He gave her a final squeezed before she pulled away. He took off his long, navy cloak and top hot and handed to a maid. She curtsied and hurried away to hang up his things. Clow Reed was immediately bombarded by people congratulating him on his entrance and Sakura slipped into the background once again.  
  
"That was amazing! How do you do it?" Someone asked.  
  
"A magician never reveals his secrets." Clow Reed replied with a smile. Touya came bounding up to his uncle and gabbed his arm.  
  
"What'ja bring me Uncle Clow Reed? Huh? Huh?" Touya had never had any patience.  
  
"Touya! Your godfather doesn't have to bring you something every time he comes over." Nadeshiko said. She reached the two men and pried Sakura's little brother off Clow Reed's arm.  
  
"Demo, it's Christmas Okaa-san!" Touya whined. Nadeshiko just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her friend.  
  
"Welcome, Clow Reed. I'm so glad you could make it."  
  
"You know I never miss any of your parties Nadeshiko." Clow Reed smiled. Then he turned to Touya and brought a large package out of his coat.  
  
"Merry Christmas Touya."  
  
"Arigatou Uncle Clow Reed!" Touya said before rushing over to group of his friends to inspect his new gift. Sakura was back at her bench but she still had a clear view of Touya and his friends. They looked so happy as Touya ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a set of toy soldiers. There was also a set of small canons that fired small metal marbles. Sakura's heart wrenched because she had never known what it felt like to be surrounded by friends. She felt her eyes fill with tears again and turned towards the window. Kero climbed into her lap and was soon fast asleep.  
  
*  
  
"Going to sit there all night?" Sakura looked up to see her uncle standing next to her. She forced a smile and nodded.  
  
"No point in hanging around out there." She said pointing to the middle of the room where couples had started to dance. Clow Reed chuckled and sat down beside her.  
  
"Not much a people person, are you Sakura?"  
  
"I am a people person!" Sakura retorted, "I just haven't found the right people yet." She looked down at her lap where Kero was still sleeping trying to fight the tears that were forming in her eyes. Clow Reed put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You'll find them soon enough, Sakura. Maybe even by tomorrow." Sakura looked up at her uncle a questioning look and he smiled innocently. Then he reached into his coat and pulled out what looked to be a wooden figure.  
  
"What's that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's called a Nutcracker. It's my Christmas gift to you Sakura. Merry Christmas." Sakura took the doll and hugged Clow Reed.  
  
"Arigatou. You always bring the most unusual gifts." Clow Reed kissed the top of Sakura's head as she gazed at the gift in her hands.  
  
"Clow Reed, come try the punch! Nadeshiko added a special ingredient this year." Sakura's father, Fujitaka called from across the room. Clow Reed looked at Sakura and just shrugged his shoulders. Sakura smiled as he walked away and then turned back to the gift he had given her.  
  
The Nutcracker was made completely from wood but was beautifully crafted. He looked like a soldier; his uniform was a deep green that reminded Sakura of her beloved forest. It was lined with gold that sparkled in the candle light. Sakura's gaze rose to the head and she almost laughed. The head was little to big for the body. His white hair and moustache was as pure as snow. But it was his facial expression that caught Sakura's eye. His mouth was stretched into the biggest smile Sakura had ever seen but she could see sadness in his eyes. They were black as coal with hints of a colour Sakura had never seen before. There was also a small silver wolf pendent hanging from his neck. Sakura fingered the tiny decoration and smiled sadly.  
  
'It's almost as if he was once a real person.' Thought Sakura, staring at the doll, 'He looks so lonely even though he's smiling.' She took a walnut off her plate and using the lever in the Nutcracker's back, opened his mouth. She stuck the nut into his mouth and pushed down on the lever. His jaw closed with a crack and the shell fell to the floor in crumbs. Sakura opened his mouth again and took out the edible walnut and plopped it into her own mouth.  
  
"Arigatou." She said to the doll, not realizing someone had snuck up behind her.  
  
"Hey cool! Lemme try!" Touya grabbed the doll from his sister's grasped and ran over to his friends.  
  
"Touya, get back here! Uncle Clow Reed gave that to me!" Sakura yelled at her brother. She jumped to her feet and followed him across the room in anger. Touya looked around but he couldn't find any walnuts on his friend's plates. So instead he picked up one of the metal marbles that came with the toy canons. He placed in the Nutcracker's mouth and yanked down hard on the lever coming from his back.  
  
A resounding crack ricocheted off the living room walls.  
  
Sakura felt her heart break as she looked at her Nutcracker. His front two teeth were now missing and they were lying on the floor.  
  
"Baka!" Sakura screamed, "What the hell were you thinking?!" She burst into tears and grabbed the Nutcracker back from her brother. Everyone looked over at the two siblings as Sakura continued to chew out her brother.  
  
"You're so stupid Touya! Do you ever think before you act?!" She bit out through her tears. "You have your own stupid toys, why do you have to break mine?! You're the worst brother anyone could ever have!" Sakura bent down, picked up the Nutcracker's two wooden teeth and ran out of the room. She ran up the spiral staircase to her room and slammed the door. Then she flung herself onto her bed and cried her eyes out.  
  
It just wasn't fair. Why was it always her who had to go through these things? She didn't think anyone could be as miserable as she was right now and that just made her cry harder. Sakura buried her face into her pillow as enormous sobs wracked her body. She couldn't stand it. After a while her sobs lessened but she still kept her face hidden in her pillow. When her breath had slowed, Sakura turned her head to look at her Nutcracker. He lay sideways on her bed with his missing teeth beside him.  
  
Sakura wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sat up. Her head throbbed and when she went up to massage it she cringed. Her hair was still piled on top of her head but had hardened with all the pomade the stylist had put in it. She got up from her bed and walked into her bathroom. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and began taking out all the bobby pins that had held her hair up. Her mascara was smeared al around her eyes, making her look like a zombie. Once she had gotten the final bobby pin out, Sakura stepped out of her dress and turned on the water in the bathtub. She let the water almost fill to the top before turning it off and stepping into the tub.  
  
Sakura sighed in contentment as the warm water flowed over her skin. She allowed the water to wash away her tears as she submerged herself. Sakura stayed in the bath until it got cold before getting out. She had thought she had heard someone enter her room at one point but dismissed it quickly.  
  
"Probably just Kero." She said to her reflection. Sakura dried her hair and brushed out the tangles. The long honey coloured strands flowed down her back and Sakura wished she could be like her hair was right now. Free. After she finished drying herself off, Sakura wrapped her towel around her and opened the bathroom door. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a long, pale pink nightgown. It was sleeveless and a ribbon criss-crossed itself across the front, moulding itself tightly around Sakura's body. It showed off her curves even though it was just a nightgown and it was her favourite.  
  
Then she walked over to her bed but found her Nutcracker was gone! Sakura was ready to throttle Touya's neck when she saw a note lying in the space where her Nutcracker should have been.  
  
~ Your Little Wolf has been fixed and is in the cabinet downstairs. Merry Christmas Sakura! May your wishes com true. ~  
  
Sakura smiled and put the piece of paper on her bed side table.  
  
"Arigatou, uncle." She said. Sakura quietly walked towards her door and turned the handle. She then slipped out of her room and down the stairs just as the grandfather clock struck midnight.  
  
*  
  
Dere ya go, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! 


	2. The Wish

~ok, heres ur new years day treat! Part 2 of the nutcracker prince! Hope u liked da 1st part. Dis is where things really start 2 get interesting and 4 dose of u who actually noe da story, u noe wut I mean. Also dis is not based on da 'barbie' version of da nutcracker, if ne of u guys hav seen it. It is based on da original version dat I own dat came out WAY b4 da Barbie version. It may b similar but not da same. ENJOY~~  
  
Disclaimer ~ *see part 1*  
  
~*~ The Nutcracker Prince ~*~ ~*~ Part II - The Wish ~*~  
  
The grandfather clock was just striking midnight as Sakura made her way down the stairs. Darkness surrounded her except for the pale moonlight that flooded in through the windows. Sakura looked around, looking for any sign of movement. She didn't feel like bumping into someone this late at night. That would require talking and talking was the one thing she did not want to do right now.  
  
Sakura carefully tiptoed into the living room. The tree looked dark and desolate because the candles were no longer shining. She went over to the fire place and picked up the small box of matched her father always kept on the mantle piece. She lit a match and walked over to the tree. Then she began to light the candles one by one. The tree seemed to come alive and in no time at all, Sakura had the whole thing glowing.  
  
"Beautiful." Sakura whispered. She put out the match and returned the box to its proper place. Sakura stood there for a minute and just watched the tree in all its magnificence. The ornaments sparkled in the candlelight and gave Sakura a warm feeling. She shook her head a bit and then made her way over to the glass cabinet that was across from the tree. There stood her Nutcracker, his white smile as good as new. Sakura smiled as she opened the clear doors.  
  
"Hello Nutcracker, feeling better?" She said as she lifted him off the shelf "That stupid Touya, he breaks everything." Sakura hadn't played pretend as it were since she was little but she felt compelled to talk to the steadfast figurine. She held him in her arms and twirled around. Then she stopped as if listening to what he had to say.  
  
"What that you say? You'd like to meet some of your subjects?" Sakura giggled, "Why of course, Prince Nutcracker." She put him back on his shelf and pulled out another one of her dolls. This one was a blue haired boy in wizard's robes. His glasses were round but he had a very kind face. Eriol, as she had named him had been her first gift from Clow Reed Sakura had been especially happy about receiving it because Eriol reminded her of her godfather, except for the fact that Eriol had a sword.  
  
"This is Eriol." She sad, putting him in front of the Nutcracker, "He's a magician just like Uncle Clow Reed." Sakura put Eriol back on the shelf and picked up the next one. She had long dark hair, just her mother with amethyst eyes. Today she had a royal purple Christmas dress on; Sakura liked to make different outfits for her, depending on the occasion.  
  
"This is Tomoyo, isn't her dress pretty?" Sakura asked, "I make all her clothes. I think she looks like Okaa-san, don't you think?" She smiled and put her back on the shelf. She looked around until she found her newest doll. He was taller than the rest with long flowing silver hair. He had an air of arrogance in his expressionless face but Sakura loved him just the same. She had to be careful when handling him though because he had a pair of pure white wings coming out from his back.  
  
"This is Yue, my newest doll, besides you. Wouldn't it be cool if he could really fly?" She asked dreamily. She cautiously placed him back on the shelf and then picked up the Nutcracker again. She looked at his pendent and smiled.  
  
"Little Wolf." She whispered. Suddenly an ornament fell off the tree with a crash. Sakura whirled around to find Kero sitting happily under the tree. Her eyes narrowed as she held the Nutcracker tightly against her chest.  
  
"Kero! You're going to get me in trouble. Come on, let's go back upstairs." Sakura closed the cabinet and walked over to the tree. She was about to put out the first candle when she heard a noise. Her emerald eyes searched the room but she didn't see anything. Kero rubbed against her legs and she turned back towards the tree. Sakura's hand rose up to put out the light when something scurried across the floor. Her eyes widened and she slowly turned around.  
  
"Was that a mouse?" She said aloud. Sakura clutched her Nutcracker closer. Kero had stopped moving and was now sitting by her feet. Sakura watched in horror as another mouse ran across the floor.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Give me the Nutcracker." A tiny voice said.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Give me the Nutcracker, NOW!" Sakura's eyes fell to the floor and she gasped. Standing in front of her was a mouse; a huge mouse! And he was wearing clothes.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura managed to squeak out. The mouse raised his eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"I am the Mouse King. And I want the Nutcracker." He stood on his hind legs as if he was human. A small golden crown resided on his head and a deep red cape flowed down his back. His tunic was black as night and a sword hung at his waist. He certainly looked like a king but Sakura wasn't about to give up her precious Nutcracker.  
  
"Why do you want the Nutcracker?" Sakura asked, stepping back. The Mouse King smiled and took out his sword. He waved it around before answering her.  
  
"So I can turn him into a pile of splinters." He said it so casually, Sakura felt sick to her stomach. She stepped back again and felt the prickles of the tree against her nightgown. She stared down at the Mouse King and watched as about fifty mice lined up behind him. They all wore some kind of amour made from bottle caps, tinfoil and string. They stared back at her menacingly and Sakura tightened he grip on the Nutcracker.  
  
"You can't have him!" Sakura found herself saying.  
  
"And why is that?" The King sneered. Sakura felt her heart beating rapidly and she took a deep breath.  
  
"Because I love him. and-and he's mine." As soon as the words left her lips, the grandfather clock chimed. Sakura looked over at it in surprise. It couldn't have been an hour already so why was the clock chiming? Even the mice turned their heads towards the large clock in wonder. Sakura's emerald orbs rose up to the top of the clock, where the figure of a huge barn owl sat. Its wings opened and closed and it began to change. It glowed in the darkened room and Sakura watched in awe as her godfather's figure appeared in its place.  
  
"Uncle Clow Reed? What are you doing up there?" Sakura questioned, her anger rising. If that was truly him, why wasn't he helping her? Clow Reed raised his arms under his cloak, making him look like a bat. He smiled and Sakura's eyes widened as golden sparkles shot out fro his body. They reminded her of the fireworks from earlier, only more beautiful. The sparks flew towards the toy cabinet and the doors flew open.  
  
"Wha-?" The sparkles flew around her dolls and Touya's soldiers. Then the toys blinked, stretched and stood up. The toys were coming to life! Every one of them. Suddenly, Sakura felt movement in her arms. She looked down and found her very own Nutcracker holding his head. Her eyes softened and she shifted him so he was more comfortable.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked. The doll looked up at her and seemed to stop breathing.  
  
*  
  
Syaoran looked up at the beauty before him. Her long honey hair went down her to waist and her emerald eyes shone with concern. Concern? For him? Syaoran's heart swelled and he stared back at her.  
  
"Nutcracker? Are you alright?" The angel repeated. Syaoran shook his head and nodded. She smiled and walked towards a large, glass box. He looked over and saw dolls of every shape and size coming to life. What was going on?  
  
The girl set him down on the floor in front of the glass box and kneeled down next to him. All the toys looked at him expectantly; Syaoran took this time to look around and his eyes stopped in the middle of the room. His face darkened and a soft growled reverberated in the back of his throat.  
  
"Nezu! You filthy vermin! Wanting another beating I see." The Mouse King's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Konnichiwa Xiao Lang. Found another princess to defend I see."  
  
'An angel is more like it.' Syaoran's eyes flickered towards the girl beside him and then back to the Mouse King.  
  
"Well I'd love to fight you again, Nutcracker, but you don't have a sword." The King sneered.  
  
"Yes he does." A calm voice said. Syaoran looked behind him to find navy blue haired wizard holding out a sword.  
  
"Eriol?" The angel gasped. Syaoran turned around and took the sword from the wizard. Eriol nodded and stepped back beside a raven haired doll in purple. Syaoran turned back to the Mouse King and his army and smiled.  
  
"I have one now; care to fight, Nezu?"  
  
"Let's see, my fifty mouse army against you. I like the odds." The Mouse King raised his sword and shouted charge. The mice all ran towards and Syaoran got into a fighting stance. But the mice never reached him. Every soldier from the glass box jumped off the shelves and ran in front of him, Eriol at the front.  
  
"Every solder at arms!" Eriol yelled. The soldier drew their guns or swords and aimed at the mice.  
  
"Ready, aim, FIRE!!!" Shots went off in every direction. After the first round was done, Eriol shouted his own charge and suddenly both sides were in a heated battle. Syaoran looked around Nezu, but he couldn't see him through the masses of toys and mice. He fought his way through, fighting off every mouse that came at him. Then he heard the angel scream.  
  
Syaoran whirled around to find Nezu cornering the emerald beauty beside the glass box. There was blood running down her legs and a rip in her nightgown. Nezu glared at her menacingly before cutting her with his sword again. Syaoran felt his blood boil and he started to run towards them.  
  
"Nezu, you miserable rodent! Your fight is with me, not some defenceless maiden!" The girl looked over at him and the look she gave him almost his heart stop. She was huddled against the cabinet, strands of her honey coloured hair covering her face. Tears were streaming from her eyes and it tore at Syaoran's heart. He ran in front of her and faced the Mouse King.  
  
Nezu sneered at him and drew his sword, getting ready for battle. Syaoran stood completely still; he knew that making the first move was something he never did and he wasn't about o start now. Nezu clenched his fist around the hilt of his sword and lunged at Syaoran. Syaoran ducked and hit Nezu in the back with his sword. Nezu cursed under his breath and the clang of metal sounded throughout the room.  
  
*  
  
Sakura watched in horror at her Nutcracker battle it out with the Mouse King in front of her. Her heart wrenched as he took another hit in the side. The Mouse King was better at cheating than he was at actually fighting so they were evenly matched. Syaoran dove out of the way of The Mouse King's sword and landed on the floor behind him, his sword flying out of his grasp. The Mouse King rose up behind him and prepared to strike.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as the Mouse King placed the tip of his sword over the Nutcracker's heart. She forgot about the pain in her legs; all she could think about was how her beloved Nutcracker had defended her. Sakura took off her slipper and everything happened in slow motion.  
  
Sakura threw her slipper at the Mouse King just before he was able to pierce the Nutcracker's skin. The slipper stunned him long enough for the doll to grab his sword. The Mouse King growled and attacked. But not before the doll was able to shove his sword into the Mouse King's chest.  
  
*  
  
Syaoran groaned and pushed harder on the end of his sword. He looked up and watched as his enemies eyes glazed over. Nezu slumped forward and Syaoran struggled to push him off. His breath was heavy as he sat up. He looked over at the angel and a smile tugged at his lips. A small golden puppy was nuzzling her hand and trying to comfort her. But the angel paid no heed. Her eyes were fixated on him. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before she burst into tears. Then Syaoran felt the strangest sensation inside him. The air swirled around him and he knew that the spell was broken. He felt his hair shorten and turn back to its original auburn colour.  
  
The Mouse King had put a curse on him the first time they had met. But Syaoran had been and to defeat his adversary and now he would return to his normal self. He took off his green hat and stared at the girl in front of him. Her eyes had widened in shock but tears still steadily coursed from her eyes. She shakily got to her feet and walked to wards him. But she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped on a small metal marble. Syaoran gasped as she started to fall to the floor, knowing he was too small to do anything about it.  
  
All of a sudden, a shower of golden sparkles surrounded the falling girl. Syaoran gazed in wonder as his angel began to shrink as she fell towards the floor. He dropped his hat and ran to catch her. She slowly landed in his arms and Syaoran sighed in relief. He went to set her on her feet when she flung he arms around his neck. Huge sobs wracked her small body as she cried into his chest.  
  
"I was so scared." Her voice muffled, "I thought that you were going to- to." She trailed off and cried harder. Syaoran couldn't believe his ears. She had been afraid for HIM. That was why she thrown her shoe at Nezu, to save him. Syaoran slowly slid his arms around her slim waist and held her tight. Eriol and the purple china doll walked up to him and looked on. Syaoran didn't say anything; he just held the angel in his arms until her sobs has stopped. Then the girl stepped back, a small blush on her cheeks. She looked at the ground as Syaoran turned to the other dolls.  
  
"Arigatou." He said. Eriol smiled.  
  
"Your welcome. Tomoyo and I are just glad this whole thing is over with." At the mention of the other dolls name, the girl looked up.  
  
"Tomoyo? You're really Tomoyo?" The raven haired girl laughed.  
  
"Hai, Sakura. Your uncle seems to have planned this for many years." The girl nodded and smiled for the first time. Syaoran's heart stopped as his angel's eyes lit up.  
  
'She's so beautiful.' He thought to himself, 'I've never met anyone like her.'  
  
"Sakura? Is that your name?" He asked and the girl blushed.  
  
*  
  
"Hai." Sakura raised her gaze and fond herself looking into the most beautiful amber eyes she had every seen. Right after he had overcome the Mouse King, the Nutcracker had changed. His long white hair had become short and auburn. His eyes were the most wonderful colour she had ever seen and he looked more like a small human than an actual doll.  
  
'He's so handsome.' Sakura thought to herself, 'Almost like a real prince.'  
  
"It suits you." He said. Sakura blushed again.  
  
"Arigatou. And arigatou for saving me, Nutcracker." He laughed and Sakura felt weak in the knees.  
  
"I have a name too you know."  
  
"Oh, ah-gomen." She stuttered.  
  
"It's okay Sakura. You can call me Nutcracker or you can call me Syaoran, which ever you choose."  
  
"Syaoran, arigatou." Sakura said, smiling. Then she turned to the other two dolls, "Do either of you know what's going on? Why have you suddenly all come to life? And where did the Mouse King come from?" Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other and then back at Sakura.  
  
"I think you better talk to Prince Syaoran about that." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Prince?" Sakura turned to Syaoran who shrugged nonchalantly, "You really are a prince?"  
  
"Hai, Prince of the Dolls as Nezu calls me." Suddenly a soldier ran up to the little group and stood at attention.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but many of the other soldiers are hurt. We need to return to the land of the dolls immediately." Syaoran nodded and turned towards Sakura.  
  
"Will you come with us?" His eyes shone with hope and Sakura couldn't help but nod.  
  
"Hai, but how do we get there?"  
  
"Through the clock of course." Tomoyo said, as if everyone knew. Then she and Eriol started towards the rest of the dolls. Sakura turned to Syaoran and smiled.  
  
"You sure I won't be too much trouble?" She asked. Syaoran shook his head and grabbed her hand.  
  
"The only kind of trouble you'd cause Sakura, would be the swooning of young men in the streets." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek in his hand, "You're so beautiful." Sakura flushed furiously but couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from him. Her eyes fluttered and she unconsciously moistened he lips with her tongue. Syaoran was still holding her hand, his fingers laced with hers. He squeezed her hand and pulled her close. Their noses were barely an inch apart and Sakura could feel his hot breath on her face. Then he closed the distance between them.  
  
To Sakura, the world seemed to stand still. Syaoran's lips were soft and warm. She had never felt so much emotion build up inside her; she melted into him and he groaned. Syaoran brushed her lower lip with his tongue, seeking entrance. Sakura tentatively open her mouth and allowed him to slip in.  
  
*  
  
Syaoran almost moaned in delight. She tasted so sweet and Syaoran never wanted to let her go. He tightened his grip around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She rose up on tiptoe to meet the force of his kiss, battling for dominance. She ran her hands though his hair and then over his broad shoulders. Never in his life had Syaoran felt like this. All he had done was save her from a rat; but it had been enough. The concern in her eyes when he had first woken up had touched his heart like nothing else ever had.  
  
Sakura ran her tongue along his teeth and he moaned. Syaoran let his hand slide over her body, feeling every curve and crevice. They would have stayed in each other's embrace for the whole night if they could, but the need for air overcame them. Sakura pulled back, her emerald orbs engulfing him. She smiled slightly, her face flushed. Then she gave him one last kiss before stepping away from him. Her eyes shone with an unreadable emotion and Syaoran squeezed her hand.  
  
"Come on Syaoran, we better get going. Your soldiers need to be taken care of."  
  
"So do you." He mumbled under his breath. She led him towards the clock where everyone was waiting. They got to the front of the group and taking a deep breath, stepped into the clock.  
  
*  
  
Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. It looked like they were inside one of her uncle's toy castles. Mechanical figurines twirled and it almost made her dizzy with delight. Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran all walked behind her as she examined every detail. They were in a sort of a ballroom, with a pair of golden doors at the end. He group reached the doors and two toy guards came forward to open them. Sakura's heart almost exploded.  
  
It was snowing! There was already snow on the ground and soft flakes were slowly falling from the sky. Sakura forgot about what she was wearing and ran out into the snow. She raised her hands up in the air and spun around, causing a tornado of snow to form around her. When she was totally hidden from view, Sakura suddenly realized how cold it was. She only had her think, sleeveless nightgown on and one slipper. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself but the tornado didn't stop. The snow tore at her exposed skin and she tied to scream but the air was moving too fast.  
  
Suddenly the cold was gone. Sakura opened her eyes and found everyone staring at her. She looked down and gasped in surprise. Her clothes had changed! She now wore a pale pink dress that went down to her knees. The sleeves were long and sheltered her arms from the cold and it was lined with white fur. Sakura stared at her feet and saw that she was wearing a pair of two inch high pink shoes that matched the colour of her dress. But the thing that Sakura enjoyed most was the fact that the dress did not include any petticoats. It was just a single layer of material but kept her warm just the same.  
  
"It seems the spirits have welcomed you, Sakura." Syaoran said, stepping up next to her, "They are not usually so allowing when anyone but a doll enters their wood, but you seem to be an exception." He laced his fingers with hers and they continued on their way.  
  
*  
  
"She seems to be different from the rest, Eriol." Tomoyo said. The couple in front was walking hand in hand, talking as if they had known each other their whole lives.  
  
"You mean besides the fact that she didn't run away when Nezu appeared?" Eriol replied.  
  
"Yes; I mean how long has it been?"  
  
"Too long Tomoyo, too long." History had been repeating itself for centuries for him and he was glad it was finally over. Every other girl Syaoran had been 'given' too had run from the room as soon as Nezu had appeared, leaving Syaoran to fend for himself. And it always ended the same. He would lose his sword and Nezu would drive his own through Syaoran's heart. But Sakura had not. She had stayed with him and evidently, saved his life. And Eriol could tell by the way Syaoran looked at the emerald eyed girl, that she had been the one to pierce his heart.  
  
"I'm glad we're are finally going to be free, Eriol." Tomoyo clasped his hand in hers and gripped it tightly, "Demo, do you think she will be all right with how things are going to turn out? I mean you know what's going to happen, don't you Eriol?" He didn't look at her, but kept his eyes on the two in front of him.  
  
"Hai, I do Tomoyo. But I think she'll be fine, as will the rest of us."  
  
"I hope you are right Eriol."  
  
*  
  
"Is this where you live Syaoran?" Sakura gasped. The castle that stood before her was over a hundred feet tall and was made completely from gingerbread. It looked like the one she and Touya had made for Christmas. There was white icing along the edges and small candies decorated the outside. Syaoran lead her inside the castle and Sakura had to try not to stare. The place was alive with mini people, dolls to be exact and they all greeted her as she walked passed them, trying to keep up with the boy in front of her.  
  
"Hai, and you're welcome to stay as well Sakura." He said, a blush tinting his cheeks.  
  
"Hontou?" She said. She did want to stay with Syaoran but.  
  
"Come on Sakura, I'll show you the ballroom." Syaoran took Sakura's hand and pulled her up beside him. They walked in silence down the long hallway. Syaoran had to wave at people the whole time but Sakura guessed it was expected. He was a prince after all.  
  
~All the more reason to stay with him.~  
  
'Just what I need! Do I really need to listen to you right now?'  
  
~Well I'm a part of you so. yes you do.~ Sakura internally rolled her eyes.  
  
'Fine fine, what do you have to say, oh mighty voice of reason?' She mocked.  
  
~That you loved this man and that you should stay with him.~  
  
'I-I.well. I don't know. Do I love him?'  
  
~That's what you told the Mouse King isn't it?~  
  
'Yeah well, Syaoran wasn't live yet.'  
  
~Does it make a difference?~  
  
"Here we are. I know you'll love this place Sakura." Sakura was pulled out of her internal struggle by Syaoran's soothing voice. They had reached a par of wooden doors and on closer inspection, Sakura saw that they were covered in tiny carvings.  
  
"Oh Syaoran, they're beautiful." Sakura gushed. Syaoran laughed and again, she had to lean against the doors to keep herself from falling to the floor. She loved him, she really did. But she didn't know if it was enough to make her stay.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the doors but I'm glad you like them too." He said, opening the doors. They stepped inside and Sakura's face broke into a smile. The ballroom was huge and looked like it had come straight out of a fairytale. She let go of Syaoran's hand and ran into the middle of the room. Candle chandeliers hung from the ceiling and gave the room a warm glow. The dark wooden pillars were stationed about five feet apart and went all around the room. Sakura looked up and was amazed at what she saw. The ceiling shone in brilliant colour; a river side mural spread across the entire length and she felt jealous that she couldn't be a part of it. An arm encircled her waist and Syaoran rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Do you like it?" He asked. Sakura barely nodded and turned around to face him.  
  
"I love it. The flowers on the ceiling look so real." She said, looking into his amber eyes. They were so full of warmth and kindness; the kind of emotion she had been looking for all her life. Then Syaoran stepped away and bowed.  
  
"My I have the next dance, milady?" He said stretching out his hand. Sakura giggled and put her own hand in his.  
  
"Hai, but be careful, I may step on your feet." Syaoran just shook his head.  
  
"An angel would never do that." He whispered before twirling her around. He put his arm around her waist and Sakura put hers on his shoulder. They seemed to fit perfectly, as if they had been made for each other. Sakura smiled as she and Syaoran danced about the room, there was no music but they didn't need it. Their moves flowed like water and they were the only people in the world.  
  
"Arigatou." Sakura looked at him in confusion.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not running away."  
  
"Why would I do a thing like that?" Sakura asked, remembering the battle, "I couldn't just leave you there. Who knows what would have happened. Any girl would have done the same thing."  
  
"No they wouldn't have." Syaoran ground out.  
  
"What do you mean Syaoran?" He sighed but he kept dancing.  
  
"I have battled Nezu before Sakura, many times and the ending has always been the same. The girl always runs away, scared, before the battle is over and Nezu drives his sword through my chest." Sakura gasped and stopped moving.  
  
"But, I don't understand. I was scared out of my wits."  
  
"But you didn't run away Sakura, that's what makes you different. You didn't run away and you were able to save me. You broke the curse and that's why I love you." Sakura's heart skipped a beat and she stared at the he boy in front of her. He loved her; truly and deeply. Sakura burst into tears before flinging herself into his arms. He loved her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down before claiming his lips.  
  
Sakura couldn't help it. She loved him so much it hurt and now she knew he returned her feelings. She felt his grip tighten and Sakura melted into his embrace. He smell like cinnamon and tasted like chocolate and she wanted to devour him. His tongue tangled with hers and she bit down gently on his lower lip. Syaoran moaned and lifted her off the ground. Sakura could feel the wetness of her tears mixed in with the kiss. Then Syaoran pulled away and put his forehead on hers. He looked deep into her eyes and set down on the ground.  
  
"Sakura, stay with me. Be my princess and rule over the Land of the Dolls at my side." Sakura's heart and mind were telling her to do two different things. She stepped back and turned away from him, shaking.  
  
"I can't." She whispered, "I want to but I can't" Sakura clenched her hands into tight fists at her side. Syaoran put his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him. Sakura shook uncontrollably and tears were pouring down her face.  
  
"I want to see the world," She explained, "I want to travel and see the world." She walked passed him before continuing.  
  
"Oh Syaoran I do love you. I love you so much it hurts. Demo.demo. I would never survive here. My family would miss me and Kero needs me and-and." Sakura couldn't control her sobs and she bent over clutching herself, "Please understand." Her eyes were shut as she fell to the floor. This was tearing her apart. Sakura opened her eyes to look at Syaoran but all she saw was a thick, white fog. She wiped her eyes and got to here feet, looking around.  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran?!" She called out, willing him to answer her. But all she heard was silence.  
  
"Syaoran." She choked out, falling to her knees once more, "Syaoran, please, where are you?"  
  
*  
  
"Sakura guess what?! Kero caught a mouse!" Sakura shot up from her bed and looked around. She was in her room and Touya was standing in her doorway.  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
"Kero caught a mouse! It's big and ugly and it has a long crooked tail." Sakura jumped out of bed and ran out of her room.  
  
'No, it couldn't have been a dream. Please don't let it be a dream!' She ran through the dining room and into where the Christmas tree stood. It was blaze with candlelight but Sakura didn't stop to admire its beauty. She ran over to the glass cabinet, looking for hr Nutcracker. She threw open the doors, but the Nutcracker was no where to be seen. Every other doll was there except for the Nutcracker. Sakura bolted from the room and grabbed her coat from the closet as she rushed out the front door.  
  
"Kami-sama, onegai, don't let it have been a dream." She prayed as she ran through the streets towards her godfather's toy shop. Sakura stopped to catch her breath before banging on the front door.  
  
"Uncle Clow Reed! Uncle Clow Reed! Please open up I need to talk to you!" Sakura pounded with all her might as she heard someone open the latch on the other side.  
  
"Sakura! How nice to see you, please come in, come in." Clow Reed opened the door and Sakura stepped inside. She turned t her uncle as he closed the door behind her.  
  
"Uncle Clow Reed you must tell me! Was there really a Mouse King? Were you on top of the clock last night? Did I really shrink?"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"You must tell me! I must know what is real and what isn't! Please." Sakura burst into tears and hurled herself at her uncle. He patted her on the head, trying to soothe her.  
  
"Please calm down Sakura." Sakura shook her head. She needed answers and she needed them now. A noise was heard behind them and Sakura froze. She raised her head and turned around. An auburn haired boy about her age walked into the room carrying a large clock. He set it down on the counter and wiped his forehead. Then he realized someone else was in the room and he turned around to face them.  
  
Amber met emerald.  
  
Sakura couldn't move. She was frozen to the spot as her godfather stepped out from behind her and put his hand on the boys shoulder.  
  
"Sakura, I'd like you to meet my nephew, Xiao Lang." Sakura eyes widened as the boy blushed and stepped towards her. He bowed and when he met her gaze, his lips had formed a knowing smile. Sakura let out a little gasp and her hands went up to her cheeks in shock.  
  
"Hello, Sakura." He said. And that was all Sakura needed. Her hands came down in front of her and were clasped together tightly.  
  
"Hello," She said, a smile tugging at her lips, "Nutcracker."  
  
~~~~Fin~~~~  
  
A/N: so wuja think? Was da ending gude? I thot it wus mwahahahaha. I'll b updating my other stories soon (prolly all on 1 day lol) so don't worry. Hope u all had a great xmas!!!  
  
~*~ AnGeL ~*~ 


End file.
